Hyouka vol 6, story 1, chapter 2
'2.' Tôi làm yakisoba cho bữa tối. Trời hôm đó quang đãng tới tận trưa, nhưng chiều tối lại nhiều mây nên có lẽ đã ngăn hơi nóng từ đất đào thoát lại bâu trời, khiến bầu không khí xung quanh tôi ấm và ẩm dù mặt trời đã lặn. Những thành viên khác trong gia đình có đủ thứ để mà lo nên tôi thường là người bị bỏ lại ở nhà. Nấu nướng đàng hoàng có vẻ mệt, tôi bèn đảo mắt qua nội thất trong cái tủ lạnh với hy vọng tìm thấy cái gì đang ăn dở hoặc không tốn quá nhiều sức lực và nhìn thấy gói mì lạnh loại dùng làm yakisoba. Tôi còn tìm thấy một bó rau diếp, nấm kim châm khô và thịt xông khói. Cắt nhỏ những thứ ăn kèm xong tôi đổ dầu vào chảo đã làm nóng rồi thả mì vào. Hơi trắng bắt đầu tỏa ra từ chảo khiến tôi có chút lo lắng vì mình không dùng nước nhưng cảm giác đó không kéo dài quá vài phút. Tôi nhấc phần mì giòn rụm, đôi chỗ hơi cháy nhưng các sợi mì đều đã tách nhau ra một cái đĩa rồi tiến hành xào những thứ ăn kèm. Lấy cây đũa dài đẩy những thứ trông có vẻ đã chín ra thành chảo, tôi đổ sốt Worcestershire vào vùng trống chính giữa. Khi sốt bắt đầu sôi cũng là lúc mùi hương đặc trưng của nó ảm lên gian bếp một bầu không khí rất “yakisoba”. Rưới sốt cùng thứ ăn kèm lên mì, thế là bữa tối đã sẵn sàng. Tôi cầm cái đĩa mì lên phòng khách cùng đôi đũa và một ly trà lúa mạch. Trên bàn lúc này có một thứ trông như bưu thiếp của bà chị yêu dấu, đề chữ “Thông báo họp lớp 3-I”. Chẳng dám tưởng tượng những lời vàng ngọc nào sẽ được thêu nên nếu tấm bưu thiếp bị dính sốt tôi bèn bỏ tấm bưu thiếp trên kệ chỗ để thư. Giờ thì chẳng còn gì gây xao nhãng cuộc hưởng thụ nữa rồi. Vỗ hai tay vào nhau, tôi vừa nhấc đũa lên thì chuông điện thoại réo. Nhìn lên đồng hồ và thấy kim chỉ đúng bảy giờ ba mươi… hay cho ai nhè đúng giờ ăn tối của một người bình thường mà gọi. Thêm nữa, với việc tôi là người duy nhất trong nhà thì dù họ muốn gặp ai người đó cũng đâu có ở đây? Nghĩ vậy tôi định bụng lờ tịt đi mà quay lại đĩa mì vẫn còn bốc khói… nhưng những âm thanh không ngớt và chân thành ấy lại khiến cảm giác tội lỗi dâng lên theo từng giây. Đã làm thì phải làm cho nhanh'', tôi đặt đũa xuống mà thở dài một cái, trước khi'' đứng lên rồi lấy tay nghe. “Vâng.” “Alo, cho cháu hỏi Oreki-kun…” Tôi đã tưởng đối tượng của cuộc gọi là ba hoặc bà chị nhưng âm thanh từ bên kia đầu dây lại quá đỗi thân quen. Có lẽ cũng nhận ra, đối tượng nhanh chóng chuyển từ phép nói lịch sự sang kiểu bình thường. “Houtarou?” “Ờ.” “Ui, nhẹ cả người. Hổng nghĩ cậu lại là người nhấc máy. Tớ còn đang loay hoay không biết nói làm sao nếu là chị cậu ấy chứ.” Ờ, ngẫu nhiên ghê. “Xin lỗi, nhưng một giây nói chuyện là một giây yakisoba của tớ nguội hơn.” “Cái gì? Yakisoba á? Thiệt là thảm họa mà!” Ờ, thảm họa thật. “Hiểu là tốt. Giờ thì cảm phiền vô vấn đề chính.” Tôi nghe thấy tiếng cười. “Có di động thì đỡ hơn biết bao rồi. Mà thôi đó không phải vấn đề… tớ đang hy vọng có thể di dạo với cậu một tẹo. Lát nữa có rảnh không?” Tôi không phải dạng cú đêm, thậm chí là đi ra ngoài sau bữa tối cũng là một dịp gì đó rất hiếm… ừ, hiếm chứ không phải không có. Nghĩ lại thì tôi cũng từng la cà buổi tối với Satoshi một lần. Nhìn lên đồng hồ lần nữa, mười năm phút là đủ để xơi hết đĩa mì và tính thêm một chút thời gian thay đồ… “Ờ, tám giờ nhé.” “OK. Tuyệt vời. Có cần tớ qua đón không?” Vẽ một tấm bản đồ từ nhà mình đến nhà hắn trong đầu, tôi chắc rằng hắn sẽ muốn đi tới đây vì là người chủ động rủ. Nhưng… “hành hạ” như vậy thì không hay lắm, tôi bèn kiếm một nơi gần chính giữa đường đi từ nhà hai thằng. “Gặp nhau ở cầu Akabashi đi.” “Được đấy. Thôi, không nên để món yakisoba của cậu nguội thêm giây nào nữa. Gặp nhau nói chuyện tiếp. Bái bai.” Cuộc gọi kết thúc cái rụp. Satoshi biết việc tốn hơi sức vào một lời chào lằng nhằng chỉ tổ khiến tôi phát bực. Hắn luôn nhạy cảm như thế. Trở về bàn tôi nhận ra mặt trên của đĩa mi yakisoba đã nguội, nhưng chỉ với một hai cú trộn đũa thì hơi nóng lại bốc lên. Trăng sáng xuyên qua tầng mây mỏng và một cơn gió ẩm bận rộn len lỏi giữa các tòa nhà phủ. Vừa rời khỏi nhà tôi lập tức cảm thấy cực nóng dù đang là buổi tối có gió nên bèn chạy vào nhà thay ngay chiếc áo len bằng áo cotton. Không thể đút vừa ví vào mấy cái túi nhỏ xíu của cái quần chinos, dùng túi đeo thì lại không thoải mái, nhưng cũng không định để mình Satoshi phải dốc hầu bao nếu hai thằng vì sao đó phải dùng tiền, tôi bèn rút ra hai tờ một ngàn yên nhét vào túi áo. Đúng giờ hẹn, tôi rời khỏi nhà. Đêm luôn buông sớm ở thành phố Kamiyama. Đút hai ngón cái vào túi quần tôi bước trên con đường hẹp lúc này đã yên tĩnh. Dù chả có gấp gáp gì nhưng tôi đã đến điểm hẹn chưa đầy mười phút. Cây cầu tên Akabashi, dịch nghĩa đen là “cầu Đỏ”, là một địa điểm hoàn toàn bình thường. Thực tế mà nói tên vốn dĩ của nó không phải như vậy. Sở dĩ gọi là cầu Đỏ vì, chắc các bạn thừa đoán được, nó được sơn đỏ, chứ cái tên cũ chẳng hiểu vì sao lại rất dễ quên. Khu vực này vào trưa chiều đông phải biết vì là nơi tọa lạc của nhiều ngân hàng và bưu điện, nhưng giờ tôi mới biết về đêm nó lại cô quạnh đến thế. Trên cây cầu Đỏ được chiếu sáng bởi đèn đường chẳng có ai. Lạ thật, ''tôi nghĩ, ''mình cứ nghĩ cậu ta sẽ đi trước. Vừa quay đầu nhìn đi chỗ khác thì một bàn tay từ phía sau chợt vỗ vào vai tôi. “Chào…” Bảo không hết hồn thì đúng là làm bộ, chỉ là tôi không tỏ ra cho lắm vì một cuộc tập kích bất ngờ là điều đã tiên liệu trước. Không thèm quay lại, tôi đáp gọn lỏn: “Ờ.” “Thất vọng quá. Tình cảm đâu cả rồi?” Satoshi đảo ra trước tôi với một cái cười ranh ma nhưng lần này có vẻ không thật tâm lắm. Hắn không nhìn vào tôi, mà vào một điểm trên thành cầu khi tiếp tục: “Giờ đi đâu ta?” “Tùy cậu.” Tôi không có nhiều kinh nghiệm về đi đêm nên chẳng biết lộ trình nào là “bình thường”. Quay sang tôi, Satoshi nói: “Đi về phía trung tâm thành phố thì nhộn nhịp hơn nhưng… hầu hết giờ này chỉ có mấy quán bar mở cửa. Tớ hơi sợ.” “Đúng vậy, thưa ngài Phó chủ tịch.” “Có một quán ăn gia đình nếu tụi mình cứ đi hết con đường này. Mở cửa hai bốn trên hai bốn.” Xa nhỉ. Không có xe hơi hay thậm chí là xe đạp thì sao mà đến? Tôi còn tưởng Satoshi chỉ giỡn thì hắn lại nói: “Thôi, cứ để ngọn gió dẫn lối vậy.” I didn't have much experience with these kinds of things, so I didn't know what was normal for a nighttime stroll. Satoshi turned his head and said, "It'll get a little more lively if we walk towards the city, but... I guess we can't go through the streets with all the bars. They're pretty scary." Ừ thì đi. Băng qua cầu Akabashi chúng tôi theo con đường nhỏ dọc con sông về phía thượng. Đương là mùa mưa nên mực nước có vẻ cao hơn bình thường và dòng xiết đến nỗi tôi có thể nghe những tiếng ầm ì. Khu vực này không có đèn nên chỉ có thể dựa vào nguồn sáng len qua những khung cửa sổ hai bên đường cùng ánh trăng thi thoảng thoát khỏi những vầng mây. Mắt dần quen với bóng tối, tôi băng qua một cái hốc lia chia những cái mấu như hốc mắt của mảnh rào gỗ có tuổi, qua một quán rượu thiết kế lạ mắt với một quả bóng được đan bằng lá tuyết tùng tạo thành một cái chuông treo trên phần máng xối trước cửa vào, rồi lại qua một nhà tắm công cộng xập xệ với tấm biển ghi chữ “Đóng cửa” treo một bên cửa… chúng tôi cứ thế mà bước giữa làn đêm. Hai bên bờ sông đều có đê trông như những bức tường đá lớn với lớp ngoài cùng là một hàng cây rậm rạp. Trong số chúng thi thoảng lại có vài cái thân chìa ra về phía mặt nước như muốn cố hứng ánh sáng vào mình. Ngừng lại, tôi đặt tay lên một cành cây. Bề mặt đầy những vết lồi lõm còn lá thì to cỡ lá tía tô. Đây là cây anh đào. Với mặt đường được chăm chút thế này thì hẳn đây là một điểm ngắm lý tưởng vào mùa hoa nở. Đó là trong một thời điểm khác, chứ bây giờ với tôi và Satoshi chúng chỉ là những thân cây trơ trụi mà phải nhìn kỹ mới biết là cây gì. Nghe buồn nhỉ, nhưng ta làm gì được? Thời gian vẫn cứ trôi. Nhấc tay khỏi cành, tôi hỏi: “Vậy, có chuyện gì?” Satoshi hẳn là không kêu tôi đi bộ chỉ để thưởng ngoạn trời đêm. Vậy đấy, quan hệ giữa chúng tôi không sâu đậm tới cỡ đó. Hiếm khi có kế hoạch vào cuối tuần, và khi hai thằng đi về chung thường chỉ là vì hết việc ở trường cùng một thời điểm. Hắn gọi tôi ra lúc này chắc chắn là muốn nói cái gì, và không chỉ thế, mà cái việc đó còn khẩn cấp tới mức không thể chờ đến sáng mai hoặc bí mật tới mức chẳng thể nói ở trường. Satoshi tôi biết thường chọn đi đường vòng, nhưng tối nay hắn chọn đường thẳng. “Tớ đang ở thế khó,” hắn nói khi tiếp tục bước đi. “Và tớ thì không muốn dây vào rắc rối.” “Rắc rối à? Ít nhất thì tớ có thể chắc rằng mình đang ở thế khó, nhưng vấn đề lớn nhất với tớ là ở chỗ nó hoàn toàn chả liên can gì tới cậu.” Chả hiểu hắn muốn nói gì tôi thở dài một cái, còn hắn chỉ nhún vai. “Nói cách khác, thế khó của tớ nằm ở chỗ tớ cần cậu giúp đỡ Houtarou ạ, dù lần này cậu chẳng được lợi lộc gì.” “Ừ. Và nếu tớ làm theo lời cậu…” “Thì nó sẽ đi ngược với phương châm “''Việc không làm thì bỏ” đúng không?” Satoshi nói đúng, nhưng dù gì tôi cũng đã tọng hết đĩa yakisoba trong một hơi để tới đây. Nếu định từ chối mà không thèm nghe đến câu chuyện “chẳng mang lại lợi lộc gì” thì lẽ ra tôi nên ở nhà rửa chén. “Ít nhất thì cứ nói đi đã.” Satoshi gật đầu. “Cậu quá tốt với tớ. Cậu có nhớ hôm nay trường mình tiến hành bầu cử Hội trưởng Hội học sinh nhỉ?” “Ừ…” Dù mới diễn ra được vài giờ tôi đã xém quên. Sau giờ học toàn thể học sinh đã tiến hành bầu ra người sẽ kế nhiệm Muneyoshi Kugayama mà trở thành Hội trưởng mới. Ở Cao trung Kamiyama kỳ bầu chọn kéo dài một tuần lễ. Trong thời gian này các ứng viên sẽ đăng áp phích khắp nơi trong trường, hùng biện vào mỗi tiết sinh hoạt chung và tranh luận lẫn nhau vào những buổi tọa đàm do CLB Phát thanh lên kế hoạch. Tất cả đều kết thúc vào hôm qua, và hôm nay chính là ngày bầu cử. “Cậu có nhớ các ứng viên không?” Tôi lục lọi trí nhớ nhằm trả lời cho Satoshi. “Có hai… hay ba người thì phải.” Hắn cười đáp: “Tớ tính nói là tên nhưng xem ra tới số lượng cậu cũng chả nhớ nhỉ. Chính xác là chỉ có hai. Cũng phải, trường mình không thiếu những CLB kỳ lạ và nếu so sánh thì Hội học sinh trông chả nổi bật cho lắm.” “Ừ, và cả hai đều là học sinh năm hai.” “Cậu nhớ được cái đó à? Ừ, dù điều đó là hiển nhiên. Năm nhất thì mới vào từ tháng Tư, còn năm ba thì bận ôn thi mất rồi.” Ra là vậy, xem ra nó chẳng đáng để nhớ. “Đó là Haruto Obata lớp D và Seiichirou Tsunemitsu lớp E. Thường thì người ta nghĩ bỏ phiếu xong là hết chuyện, nhưng tớ là một trong những người có nhiệm vụ đếm phiếu bầu.” Không hứng thú lắm với chuyện sau cánh gà của buổi bầu cử tân Hội trưởng hội học sinh Cao trung Kamiyama cho lắm, dù vậy trong câu nói của Satoshi ít nhiều khiến tôi tò mò. Satoshi Fukube luôn tự dấn thân vào vô số các hoạt động đội nhóm vì những lý do có trời biết. Cụ thể hắn là thành viên có thớ của CLB Thủ công, CLB Cổ điển đồng thời cũng phụ việc cho Ủy ban phụ trách chung từ năm nhất. Lên năm hai hắn không kèn không trống mà tiếp quản chức Phó chủ tịch. Dù có mù thông tin đến mấy thì tôi cũng nhớ là bản thân Ủy ban phụ trách chung cũng có bầu cử… “Vậy cuộc bầu cử bị làm sao?” Tôi hỏi. Ngay lập tức Satoshi mỉm cười. “Dĩ nhiên chịu trách nhiệm về thùng phiếu và kiểm phiếu thuộc một ban khác là Ban Bầu cử. Tớ chỉ đóng vai trò giám sát. Luật bầu cử của trường ghi rõ phải có ít nhất hai học sinh giám sát quá trình kiểm phiếu và không ai trong số họ được phép là ứng viên… nghĩa là cậu cũng được đấy. Dù vậy theo truyền thống mọi năm thì hai vị trí này được giao cho Trưởng và Phó chủ tịch phụ trách chung. Cũng hợp lý, đỡ phải mỗi năm mỗi đi kiếm.” Nói thì nghe trơn mướt thế nhưng cũng chính vì cái sự không do dự đó lại khiến tôi thấy có gì khả nghi. Chúng ta đang nói đến Satoshi cơ mà… Như thể nhận ra điều đó hắn liền thêm vào. “Nói nghiêm túc đó! Tớ không có xạo đâu. Quá trình bầu cử là tuyệt-đối-công-minh!” Hắn khẳng định. “Rồi rồi. Thế thì có chuyện gì?” “Vấn đề xảy ra khi kiểm phiếu.” Ồ. “Hiện tại Cao trung Kamiyama có một ngàn không trăm bốn mươi chín học sinh, nói cách khác là tối đa một ngàn không trăm bốn mươi chín phiếu bầu hợp lệ.” Khi vào đây tôi biết có ba trăm năm mươi học sinh năm nhất được chia làm tám lớp, thế nên con số Satoshi đưa ra là hợp lý cho cả ba khối. Đoạn hắn thở dài. “Ừ thì, khi tính tổng số phiếu… con số tụi này nhận được là một ngàn không trăm tám mươi sáu.” “Làm sao mà…” Lời nói vuột ra khỏi miệng trước cả khi tôi ngờ đến. Nếu tổng số phiếu ít hơn số học sinh thì còn dễ hiểu. Đâu đảm bảo được ai cũng đến trường trong này hôm nay… nhưng nhiều hơn sao? Satoshi gật đầu đồng tình. “Tớ cũng không hiểu. Nếu tính cả những người vắng, những người về sớm hay thậm chí là không muốn bầu thì lẽ ra số phiếu phải ít hơn số học sinh mới hợp lý. Nhiều hơn cận trên hàng chục phiếu thế này tớ không nghĩ đơn giản chỉ là một sai sót.” Khựng lại một chốc, hắn tiếp tục: “Có người đã cố tình làm vậy” Tôi không đáp lại. Đúng như Satoshi nhận xét, dựa vào những thông tin được nghe kể tôi cũng khó mà tin được sự việc này là kết quả của sai sót. Nói là âm mưu của một ai thì có khi hơi quá, lỡ như họ chỉ muốn đùa cho vui… nhưng một điều chắc chắn là đã có một thế lực nào đó gây sai lệch kết quả bầu cử. “Thực tế thì sự dôi ra này gần bằng với số lượng phiếu trắng. Nếu những phiếu được cố tình thêm vào đều là phiếu trắng thì dĩ nhiên kết quả sẽ không thay đổi, nhưng đó chỉ là một tình huống quá ấu trĩ để mà tin vào. Nếu có thể chứng minh rằng luật bầu cử đã bị vi phạm ở đâu đó thì Ban Bầu cử sẽ phải tổ chức bầu lại. Tớ không quá quan tâm ai là người làm chuyện này, kể cả lý do họ làm thế… mà nói chứ có khi tớ sẽ không bao giờ tìm ra một ai liên quan tới vụ này. Điều duy nhất tớ cần biết là làm sao họ có thể làm điều đó.” “…” “Yếu tố tai hại nhất dẫn đến cớ sự vầy là việc người chịu trách nhiệm làm phiếu quá tệ hại tới mức ai cũng có thể làm giả. Tất cả việc cậu phải làm là thó trộm con dấu vứt lăn lóc trong phòng Hội học sinh đầy dịp vắng người, nhưng làm sao để những lá phiếu giả có thể được tuồng vào bên trong? Một lỗ hổng đang tồn tại đâu đó trong tiến trình bầu cử của Cao trung Kamiyama. Nếu không bịt sớm thì trong tương lai ai dám chắc được là nó sẽ không lặp lại? Và khi đó dù đợt bầu cử trông có vẻ ổn thỏa thế nào thì chúng ta sẽ vẫn chìm trong lo lắng về sự tồn tại của những phiếu bầu ma.” “Đúng vậy.” “Tớ đã suy nghĩ rất nhiều, nhưng đi con đường nào cũng đụng phải ngõ cụt. Thế nên, dù không muốn tớ vẫn đã gọi cậu ra đây Houtarou ạ.” Satoshi dừng lại. Nếu đó là mọi thứ hắn muốn nói thì xem ra tôi đã mường tượng được vấn đề. Gãi đầu, tôi ngước mắt nhìn lên vầng trăng lúc này cũng khẽ liếc trộm qua đám mây, trước khi hạ điểm nhìn xuống hai bàn chân. “Có lẽ tớ nên đi về,” tôi đáp. Con đường nhỏ tiếp tục trải dọc bờ sông mà bị cắt tại hai cây cầu. Chúng tôi cứ hướng về thượng nguồn, nhưng thượng nguồn còn bao xa? Có lẽ đã quá trễ cho một chuyến thám hiểm. “Về à…” hắn nói, giọng điệu như thể đã đoán từ trước. “Xem ra tớ đòi hỏi quá nhiều rồi nhỉ.” Chả có gì là nhiều ở đây cả. Vấn đề nằm ở chính hắn và tôi chắc rằng hắn biết nhưng cố tình tảng lờ. “Ừ, đôi khi nói cho người khác là cách để tự mình hiểu rõ hơn vấn đề nên tớ đã nghe. Chuyện đó để mai tính, giờ thì tớ còn một mớ chén dĩa cần phải rửa. Không nhanh về thì cả nhà đầy mùi sốt mất.” “Bộ giờ thì chưa à?” Đáng buồn là hắn nói đúng. Lẽ ra phải mở cửa sổ trước khi ròi khỏi nhà. Một luồng sáng tiếp cận từ chính diện. Đó là đèn từ một chiếc xe đạp đi ngược hướng. Trước khi nó chạy qua không ai trong chúng tôi nói gì. Cuối cùng Satoshi phải phá vở bầu im lặng. “Mai thì đã trễ. Tớ cần một ý tưởng trong tối nay.” “Vì muộn nhất là chiều mai kết quả bầu cử phải được công bố đúng không? Tớ hiểu. Nhưng đó là việc của Ban Bẩu cử.” Thở nhẹ một cái, tôi tiếp tục: “Tớ biết cậu gia nhập CLB Thủ công và cả Ủy ban phụ trách chung vì vui, còn vui chỗ nào thì chắc cả đời tớ cũng không biết… nhưng tớ thực sự ngạc nhiên khi cậu chịu lên chức Phó. Đó là một vị trí không còn chỉ là làm cho vui nữa rồi. Điều gì đã khiến cậu thay đổi thế?” “Ừm… đúng là như vậy.” “Thế thì nên chúc mừng hay không đây, mà thôi dẹp đi, ý tớ là chỉ vì cậu bỗng dưng muốn nhận một chức vị đầy trách nhiệm như thế không có nghĩa là tớ phải dây vào những rắc rối mà nó đeo theo. Hay là cậu định nói việc bảo vệ tính công minh trong cuộc bầu cử của trường là nghĩa vụ của bất kỳ một học sinh nào?” Hắn cười nhạt. “Làm gì có vụ tớ hách dịch như thế… mười phần trong tớ vẫn đề cao tính chuyên trách.” “Đúng vậy, nên tớ sẽ vui vẻ tản bộ vào một đêm thế này để nói chuyện với Fukube Satoshi, còn với ngài Phó chủ tịch thì xin phép dừng lại trong phạm vi phòng Hội.” Satoshi trông chẳng hề nao núng trước đòn phản pháo của tôi, hắn chỉ đáp lại bằng chút gì đó đùa cợt xen lẫn sự cô độc. “Cậu chẳng bao giờ giữ miệng thật.” Đúng, tôi thực sự vừa nặng lời với một kẻ đáng phải vậy. Nếu hắn còn chối từ việc tháo lớp mật nạ ra thì tôi chẳng còn cách nào khác ngoài từ chối. Nhưng thôi, hạ màn ở đây được rồi. Liếc hắn, tôi lên tiếng. “Vậy cậu đang giấu điều gì.” “Giấu? Ý cậu là sao?” Chưa cần nói tới câu chuyện về số phiếu bầu nhiều bất thường của Satoshi thì đã có sẵn hai điều không ăn khớp. Thứ nhất thì đã nói: tại sao hắn phải cầu viện tôi? Nhưng cái thứ hai còn căn cơ hơn… “Đừng giả khờ. Mọi sự vụ từ đầu đến đuôi là trách nhiệm của Ban bầu cử. Nghĩ thử xem… ngay-từ-đầu cậu lẽ ra không hề có bất cứ một mối liên can nào hết thưa ngài Phó chủ tịch.” Chủ tịch và phó chủ tịch, nếu đúng như Satoshi đề cập, chỉ có nhiệm vụ chứng kiến và xác nhận kết quả kiểm phiếu. Có gian lận phiếu thì đúng là chuyện lớn đấy, nhưng tại sao Satoshi lại là người phải giải quyết? Hắn đã im lặng về điểm này. Satoshi, một người đề cao tính chuyên trách mà lại muốn tự mình giải quyết một âm mưu phá hoại hệ thống bầu cử của trường nhân danh “công lý”… đùa! Cái ảo tưởng rằng hắn muốn thay mặt cả Ủy ban phụ trách mà dẹp loạn dùm cho Ban bầu cử đã được tôi bóp vụn mà quăng vào đống rác cháy được chỉ chờ ngày đến hốt. Ai cũng thay đổi và Satoshi-năm-hai không là ngoại lệ, nhưng cũng chẳ có cái ngoại lệ nào lại gay gắt và gốc rễ đến thế. Khi một kẻ luôn đùa cợt chứ không hề phàn nàn gọi tôi nhờ giúp đỡ thì vấn đề không phải chỉ nằm ở nội dung. “Tại sao cậu lại giấu lý do muốn tớ giải quyết vụ này.” Satoshi cười. “Xem ra tớ không thể thắng cậu nổi.” Tôi cũng cười. “Biết vậy thì chắc lúc này cậu đâu có ngạc nhiên phải không?” “Ừ. Dù tớ đã nghĩ mình có thể giấu nhưng thực tế vẫn quá khó.” Nhảy vài bước lên trước như đang theo một nhịp điệu rồi quay lại nhìn tôi, hắn vừa bước lùi vừa nói: “Xin lỗi vì đã không nói hết mọi thứ ngay từ đầu nhé Houtarou, dù tớ là người cần giúp. Tớ không trách cậu bực bội vì đó vốn chả phải là thứ gì đáng giấu… nhưng cậu biết đấy…” Dù thực sự muốn nói với hắn là biết gì chết liền nhưng tụi tôi đã quen nhau đủ lâu. Nghe có hơi nhảm nhưng… tôi cảm giác là mình biết. “Chủ tịch Ủy ban phụ trách chung, nói sao cho nhẹ đi nhỉ, không hẳn là tuýp người khiến người khác cảm thấy thoải mái cho lắm.” Satoshi nói, hai tay gác đầu. “Lúc nào cũng ra vẻ quyền uy như kiểu ta đây vương tướng. Cậu hiểu chứ? Thực tình thì tớ chả biết tả sao cho đúng… Cậu ta như kiểu không nói người khác là ‘Đừng có giỡn nữa’ dù họ có chăm chỉ cách mấy thì không yên hay sao ấy, nhưng câu nói ưa thích nhất là: ‘Đừng tự mình quyết định mọi thứ như thế’ và ‘Tự kiếm cách đi’. Tớ được nghe năm lần rồi, chỉ tính hôm nay thôi đấy.” Tôi biết có hạng người như thế, chỉ là cùng tuổi thì chưa. Nếu đúng là vậy thì đây chính xác là nhân cách tệ số một mà Satoshi phải đối đầu. Hắn tiếp tục: “Nhưng… cậu nói đúng Houtarou ạ, vụ này chả liên quan gì đến tớ.” “Nhưng là đến một người khác mà cậu biết phải không?” “Sắc bén như mọi khi nhỉ.” Satoshi giơ ngón cái lên. “Đó là một học sinh năm nhất trong Ban Bầu cử, lớp E. Tớ không nhớ tên, thực ra là có nghe rồi nhưng lại quên. Cậu này rất hiếu động, luôn tươi cười đáp ‘Em làm ngay!’ khi được đàn anh giao làm gì. Tớ không nghĩ mình với cậu chàng hợp nhau nhưng phải nói là cậu chàng luôn cố gắng làm những gì cần làm… thử, ừ, ít nhất thì tớ thấy vậy. Cũng không cao lắm, nhìn như học sinh sơ trung ấy.” “Tớ hình dung được diễn tiến rồi.” “Vậy à? Nhưng cứ nghe đã nhé. Vì lý do nào đó, hoặc là quá năng nổ hoặc cả lớp quá đoàn kết nên cậu chàng là người đầu tiên đến nơi nhận phiếu trong phòng Hội học sinh. Sau khi đến đó… và nếu cậu hỏi thì tớ sẽ nói sau tất cả chỉ có Chủ tịch Ủy ban là có lỗi – cậu chàng đã làm sai quy trình.” Đoạn Satoshi đưa tay về trước làm hành động như cầm một cái hộp vô hình. “Chắc là cậu biết rồi vì chính cậu cũng bỏ phiếu đúng không? Các học sinh sẽ bỏ phiếu vào hộp của lớp mình. Các hộp sau đó được chuyển đến phòng Hội và, đây là điểm quan trọng nè, mở ra cho hai giám sát viên xác nhận. ‘Cậu bé lớp 1-E’ đã mở hộp ''trước khi tụi này đến và trải phiếu ra giữa bàn.” Nghĩ một hồi tôi nói: “Tớ không nghĩ đó là cái gì quá mức…” “Tớ cũng vậy. Việc của giám sát viên bao gồm xác nhận hộp phiếu là rỗng trước khi được mang đến các lớp và sau khi các lá phiếu được đổ ra để tập hợp lại. Tớ đã xác nhận chiếc hộp ở hai thời điểm đều đã rỗng nên có thể coi là tiến trình vẫn được tuân theo, nhưng ngài Chủ tịch Ủy ban lại một mực bảo là không cách nào chắc được là cậu chàng có tác động đến các lá phiếu khi tụi này chưa tới hay không.” Ra vậy. “Chưa nói tới lỗi xử lý, tớ khó mà tin được cậu chàng là người khống phiếu bầu. Ai cũng thấy vậy trừ duy nhất một người. Mọi người khác đều làm đúng quy trình nên coi như không có cơ hội để những phiếu bầu ma lẫn vào, và đó là lý do ngài Chủ tịch của chúng ta không có đối tượng nhục mạ nào khác ngoài cậu bé năm nhất tội nghiệp ấy.” Khựng lại một quãng Satoshi mới thêm vào. “Đến mức cậu bé đã khóc.” Xem ra kể đến đây là đủ… Tóm lại là thế này: Satoshi muốn, và dù không ai yêu cầu nhưng anh chàng vẫn vì một cậu học sinh năm nhất không-nhớ-tên-và-bị-nhục-mạ-quá-đáng-chỉ-vì-một-lỗi-nhỏ, chứng minh là còn có khả năng khác để những phiếu bầu ma len lỏi vào. Đơ mặt, tôi chỉ biết đáp thế này: “Thề có trời… cậu chả thay đổi gì cả. Luôn làm anh hùng trong bóng tối.” Hắn cười gượng. “Cho tớ xin đi. Chỉ là một chút giận giữ mà thôi. Với lại nếu cậu cho phép tớ được kiếm cớ một chút… thì tớ đã không nghĩ rằng mình tuyệt đối phải cần viện trợ bởi tài phán đoán của cậu. Tớ đã tưởng vấn đề này đủ dễ để giải quyết một mình nhưng quả là bé cái lầm. Tiến trình bầu cử của trường ta chặt chẽ đến ngạc nhiên.” “Chẳng phải tụi mình cũng nói về cái gì từa tựa thế này trong lần đi đêm trước sao?” “Chuẩn… năm cuối sơ trung nếu tớ nhớ không lầm. Trời ơi nhắc lại chi để mà hoài niệm.” Tôi nhìn chăm chăm vào Fukube Satoshi. Một cơ thể mảnh khảnh đôi khi trông có vẻ yếu đuối nhưng lại có những biểu cảm toát đầy vẻ tự tin. Đó là Satoshi mà tôi luôn biết. Không quá hiền lành hay dịu nhẹ mà cũng chẳng quá chính trực đến cực đoan, với tôi lúc này, dù không thể hiện trần trụi trên gương mặt, là cái gì đó mạnh mẽ hơn sự căm ghét cái xấu và bất công. Với những thứ mà tôi sẽ tránh né bằng lời nhận xét “Chịu, đời mà” thì hắn vẫn giành cho một cái nhíu mày và âm thầm làm tất cả trong khả năng để sửa chữa. Nhưng thôi, tôi nghĩ mình đã hiểu tại sao hắn lại phải đeo mặt nạ lúc đầu. Với Satoshi xem ra việc giúp cuộc bầu cử Hội trưởng Hội học sinh Cao trung Kamiyama chỉ là thứ phụ so với việc cần giúp đỡ để cho ngài Chủ tịch một bài học vì dám đối xử tệ với đàn em. Phần nào đó trong tôi vẫn bực mà tự hỏi sao không nói thẳng ngay từ đầu… Một cơn gió lại thổi qua. Category:Hyouka